


If A Vampire God Did Not Exist, It Would Be Necessary To Invent Him

by weakinteraction



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Trick or Treat - extra treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baphomet probably shouldn't be left alone with his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If A Vampire God Did Not Exist, It Would Be Necessary To Invent Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelicious (Jayjaybe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjaybe/gifts).



Baphomet looks in the mirror in the dressing room, and knows that he shouldn't be able to.

But he isn't a real vampire, exactly. What's worse is that he might not be a real god. He's a medieval invention, or worse still a Victorian invention given a medieval name. Mortals debate it all the time on the websites he pretends he doesn't read. And he knows that the others talk about it in Valhalla, when he's not there. Baal says it to his face. There are even moments when Morrigan looks at him with uncertainty in her eyes. He has asked Ananke about it; she tells him that she has never met him before, but she also says that there was a first time for all the gods, impossibly long ago for some, more recently others. She tells him that this is his chance to define his own legend for all subsequent recurrences. He finds this much less reassuring than she seems to mean it to be.

There's a knock on the door. "Five minutes." He ignores it; the show doesn't start until he turns up.

Fuck the critics. _He_ knows that Ananke did something real that night, whether it was drawing some mystical god energy into him from the depths, or bringing it out from within the chrysalis of his former self. He knows that the power coursing through him is real, undeniable, wants to be released. He knows that if he let it, it would open a wide, gaping maw and bring the whole world collapsing down to his level. The bad puns, the drink, the games he plays with Morrigan, they're all ways of controlling it.

Baphomet looks in the mirror again, snarls. He doesn't have a reflection, he decides, not really; all he's seeing, all any of them see, is a mask. So the question really should be: what exactly is it hiding?


End file.
